The present invention relates to fasteners for computer components, and in particular to a friction faster for computer components.
Assembly of computers, such as personal computers can be a difficult endeavor. Many components, such as disk drives are fastened into personal computer cabinets. Such components are commonly screwed into component cages that are attached to structures attached to a base of the personal computer. The cages have openings that mate with threaded openings formed in the components for attachment to the cages by use of screws. The use of one or more screws, which intrude into the components, requires a precision location of the mating openings, and also creates the possibility for damage to components by intrusion of the threaded end of the screws. Further, the assembly of the cages and components usually requires the use of more than one screw, which slows assembly and disassembly.
There is a need for a way of securely assembling and disassembling computer components in a computer system in a faster and simpler manner. There is a further need for such a way that minimizes risk of damage to such components.
A tension fastener bears on a shim or tab surface to create a friction fit to retain a component in a secure manner within a cage or other holding device. In one embodiment, a screw is used to provide tension on the surface that is coupled to the cage. The surface presses on the component, such as a disk drive to hold the disk drive in place.
In a further embodiment, the surface is a substantially flat portion of a shim or finger tab that is attached to the cage. The finger tab may be attached by spot welding, adhesive or other available method of attaching a tab to a cage. The surface fits into an opening in the cage having a backed-off portion such as a screw support having a threaded opening opposite the surface from the component. A screw or other type of tension or compression fastener uses the screw support to provide force against the surface of the tab to press it into the component in a friction fit manner to prevent movement of the component relative to the cage. The surface may also be textured, rubberized or coated with a rubber or similar material to provide additional static friction. In one embodiment, an end of the screw opposite the head is substantially flat. In further embodiments the length of the screw is limited to a length such that when the screw is fully engaged with the screw support, the surface of the tab is sufficiently engaged to provide adequate retentive force on the component, but not so far as to cause undesired damage to the component or tab.
In a further embodiment, the finger tab is formed of a material, such as steel, that has a spring constant that allows the tab to be backed off the component to allow the component to be easily removed from the cage. It is also formed rigid enough not to significantly deform or mar the component when providing sufficient retaining friction.